


Berkano - The Prelude to Sanctum

by LashesToAshes



Series: The Sanctum Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LashesToAshes/pseuds/LashesToAshes
Summary: Who knew one night could change so much?An insight into the night Hermione and Draco spent together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Series: The Sanctum Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923877
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Berkano - The Prelude to Sanctum

Looking up at the noise of paper shuffling, Hermione smiled. Draco was sitting at the other end of her sofa diligently working his way through a stack of paperwork for Malfoy Enterprises as she read. It had become somewhat a routine of theirs since the beginning of her separation from Ron. They'd finish work at the Ministry together, return to Hermione's cave for dinner and Hermione would curl up with a book whilst Draco worked.

Smiling back at Hermione, Draco thought it would be a miracle if he was able to get any work done with her around— just looking at her was distracting. Her honey brown eyes always drew him in and when she smiled… Merlin. Draco was sure his heart actually stopped beating. Not that Hermione realised it—  _ the little vixen _ — but many of Draco’s thoughts were tangled around her. His  _ little crush _ , as Blaise had so aptly called it, had begun right around the time the Weasel started travelling more, being called away on frequent Auror missions. 

Initially, Draco had thought he just enjoyed her company, she was able to keep up with him like no one else and she wasn’t afraid to call him out if he was wrong. They had become good friends whilst Ron was in Auror training, his long hours leaving Hermione with a lot of free time, but when Ron had qualified that had all changed. Following his graduation from Auror training, Ron was home more, spending time with Hermione and making up for all the time he'd missed. For the first few months, Draco thought nothing of it, it was normal for Hermione to be at home with her husband, but as time passed Draco came to realise he missed her. 

Everything changed when Draco walked into Hermione’s office one day to find her in the middle of a panic attack. Once he had managed to calm her down, Hermione had confessed with Ron’s extended absence, a result of him now being assigned missions, her nightmares had returned, more vivid than they had been for years. It had been about six months after Ron’s graduation and this was his first mission, taking him away for over a month with no contact. It was in that moment Draco had offered to stay with her, surprised when Hermione had quickly accepted his offer. The first night, Draco had slept in the spare room listening to Hermione consistently toss and turn. The second night, he had climbed into bed with her, his presence immediately calming her, and Draco had never looked back. 

Hearing Hermione shift on the sofa, Draco looked up from the spot he'd been staring at and watched as she carefully marked her place in her book before placing it on the coffee table, “You ok?” he asked as she stood.

“Yea,” Hermione answered softly, stretching her arms above her head to work out the kinks in her back. Closing her eyes as she continued her stretch, she missed the way Draco's eyes darted to the bit of skin exposed by her t-shirt riding up. “I’m going for a swim, care to join me?”

Quickly wetting his lips, Draco answered, “Yea. Sure.” They'd swam together in the cave pool multiple times but Draco always found it challenging to keep his composure. Hermione Granger in a swimsuit was a sight to behold.

Smiling at Draco, Hermione walked back to her room, stripping her t-shirt from her body as she left the living room. Once in the privacy of her bedroom, she shimmied out of her jeans and began rummaging through her dresser to find her bikini, smirking triumphantly when she found her favourite white one. Untangling the strings from each other, Hermione dropped the pieces to the bed, then stripped out of her underwear.

Standing in front of the mirror, Hermione appraised her naked body, part of her trying to find a reason why Ron would pay another woman more attention than her. Shaking her head, Hermione tried again, looking for the parts of her she’d always been proud of. Her once unruly hair had been tamed, thanks to the weight of her now longer hair turning the ringlets into soft waves which fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes moved to her chest, looking at the faded scar from Dolohov’s curse in fifth year before moving to admire her breasts as they stood pert and proud. They weren’t too big nor too small, complimented by her small waist and hips. At the start of their relationship, Ron had struggled with seeing her scars so frequently, but as time passed he had thankfully adjusted. 

Hermione was happy with how her body looked. Following the war, she had been stick thin and severely malnourished as a result of their endless camping. Over time, with a careful diet plan, Hermione had been pleased to see a bit of weight creep into her body, filling her petite frame with curves, curves she was still happy with to this day. Turning in the mirror, Hermione looked over her shoulder at her bum and legs. Although she wasn’t tall, Hermione had always liked her legs, shaped by all the walking she did round Hogwarts and the Ministry. But, it was the Muggle exercise class she owed thanks to for her firm bum, giving her great shape in her favourite pencil skirts for work. 

Nodding at herself in the mirror, Hermione slipped into her bikini, charming the strings to tie around her neck and back before making sure it was covering what it should. Grabbing her towel, Hermione walked back to the living room, stumbling when she came across the sight of Draco mid-strip. It wasn’t that she hadn’t seen him change before, it just… surprised her. Biting her bottom lip, she watched as Draco pulled his t-shirt from his body, throwing it in a ball to the sofa before undoing the buckle of his belt.  _ Get a grip Granger, _ she scolded herself mentally before straightening her spine and flouncing through the room, trying and failing to act casual. 

Smirking to himself, Draco finished undoing his belt, following Hermione’s exit from the corner of his eye. Eager to follow her down to the pool, Draco finished stripping and transfigured his boxers into a pair of swim shorts.

Walking barefoot out onto the steps, Draco exhaled a soft, “oh,” as he took in the beauty of the cave. What was usually bare above them was transformed, hundreds of tiny blue lights nestled into the cracks and crevices of the ancient stone. “Did you do this?” Draco asked, looking to Hermione as she stood waist deep in the pool.

“I wish,” Hermione giggled as Draco stepped forward, the water rippling as he waded in. “I think they’re glow worms, but I’ve never seen anything like this before. It’s beautiful.”

“Yea, it is,” Draco answered, not looking at the ceiling anymore but instead the witch in front of him. Her eyes were lit up with excitement as she studied the glow worms, their strange luminescence bathing the entire cavern in blue. It wasn’t a garish, solid blue, it was soft, each tiny pinprick giving off a bright warm light that calmed his thoughts. 

“I think I’m just going to float in the water,” Hermione breathed as her hands skimmed across the top of the water, “to get a better view of them. They are truly mesmerising. I wonder why they’ve appeared now.”

Nodding, Draco watched Hermione gently lie back in the water, her hair waving out around her like a wild halo before deciding to join her. “Are they actually worms, Granger? They’re not like, going to fall on us are they?”

“Don’t be silly, Draco,” Hermione giggled again, her laughter echoing off the cave walls. “Anyway, technically they are maggots.”

“Ew!” Draco shouted, his arms splashing against the water as he flailed around. “Actual maggots? That’s disgusting.”

“Oh, shut up,” Hermione joked, taking a handful of water and splashing it in his face. “You literally just agreed they were beautiful. Now, lie back and enjoy the view. We might never see this again.”

“Always so bossy,” Draco teased as he did what he was told. Lying back in the water really was peaceful and the disgusting maggots were honestly fascinating. How Hermione knew exactly what they were amazed him. But then again, she was Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire. Although, Draco thought to himself,  _ technically _ , she was Hermione Granger-Weasley, but he was more than happy to go along with the little charade which was their trial separation. If they wanted to pretend not to be married, then Draco was not going to point out that obviously, they still were.

The silence in the cave felt blissful. For the first time in weeks the thoughts bouncing around inside Hermione’s head had stopped and at the moment, she felt tranquil. The water lapped gently around her, lulling her to a place where she truly felt like her normal self. Long gone were the thoughts of Ron and his inappropriate actions, his hurtful words now just barely stinging her psyche. Staring up at the glow worms, Hermione felt as if her topsy-turvy world had settled. 

Her peaceful reverie was interrupted by Draco as he snuck up behind her. Suddenly gripping her shoulders, he quickly dunked her under the water before making a hasty retreat. Spluttering, Hermione resurfaced, pushing her hair from her face she searched for Draco. “What the hell did you do that for?” she asked as he openly laughed at her.

“I got bored,” Draco answered, shrugging nonchalantly as Hermione stalked towards him a glint of mischief in her eye.

“You were bored?” she drawled in a perfect imitation of his tone. “Guess I'll have to do something about that.” Feeling her heart thrum in anticipation, Hermione acted fast, splashing water into Draco’s face before she swam away giggling madly.

“Oh, you are  _ so _ in for it now Granger,” Draco laughed as he shook his hair from his face before throwing himself forward in the water and darting after her. Water splashed madly as Draco swam towards her, grabbing Hermione’s leg and pulling her back suddenly. 

“Draco!” Hermione screamed, wriggling madly to free her leg from his tight grasp. “Let me go!” she squealed as Draco pulled on her leg, successfully dragging her under the water.

Releasing her calf, Draco watched as Hermione surged to the surface and flicked her hair back from her face, water droplets flying through the air and raining down around them.  _ Merlin, she is beautiful, _ Draco thought absently, not paying attention to Hermione as she crept up on him. 

Her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she crept up on Draco, she’d show him, dunking her under the water… Taking a deep calming breath, Hermione prepared herself for her assault, he was going down. Pushing off from the ground, Hermione launched herself towards Draco’s solid, glistening body, her hands slipping against his shoulders as she tried to grab him. Losing her balance Hermione let a small shriek of surprise escape her lips as she fell toward him.

Hearing her shriek, Draco snapped back to reality, his hands automatically shooting out to grip her waist as she slipped against him. Steadying her, Draco was brought face to face with Hermione’s heaving chest as her laughter echoed around the cavern. “Merlin, Granger,” he breathed, his fingers flexing against her wet skin. 

“I’m sorry, Draco,” Hermione chuckled, her hands sliding from Draco’s shoulders to his firm biceps. “I didn’t mean to fall all over you.”

“Anytime,” Draco answered before clearing his throat. The warmth from her body was radiating into his, making it difficult for him to think clearly. He needed to let go of her, but she was so enticing, her bright eyes drawing him in as her perfect lips moved, speaking words he couldn’t hear. 

Shaking him lightly, Hermione repeated her previous words, “Earth to Draco. Hellooooo? You can put me down now,” she giggled again. It wasn’t that she wanted to be put down, more like, he should have put her down by now. She could feel each of his fingers as they gripped her skin, flexing sporadically as he held her firmly in place, his warmth seeping into her skin. It shouldn’t have been anything, but his touch was rousing something in her she hadn’t felt for a while. 

Time stood still as they held onto each other, neither of them breaking their connection as grey eyes stared into honey brown. The very air around them had stilled and at that moment there was nothing but them. Subconsciously, Hermione pressed her body into Draco’s, seeking out more of his heat, as his short breaths ghosted across her skin. Usually she could read him like an open book, but tonight, Hermione felt she could see into his soul. So drawn in by him, she didn’t even notice when Draco’s nose gently brushed against her own. 

The slight touch sent a wave of electricity through Draco, striking him like a lightning bolt. He hadn’t meant to get so close to her, but it felt like it was inevitable. Each time he thought of a reason not to close the gap, something drew him back in. He was so close he could see the intricate waves of the rich chocolate brown in her eyes mixed with the softer honey tones.

As the energy around them vibrated and pulsed, they moved together, almost choreographed in the way Draco’s head tilted up to meet Hermione’s as she responded to the second gentle brush of his nose. 

Then their lips met. 

It was as if the world had flipped on its axis. Turning everything they thought they knew on its head before settling it back down with them at the centre. 

Slowly, Draco moved his lips against Hermione’s, pressing them together tenderly as her hands slid up into his hair. Holding Hermione so closely briefly reminded Draco of the time they had made their own ice cream, their hours in the kitchen resulting in a cosy tasting session whilst watching one of Hermione’s Muggle movies. The mere memory of it bought back the taste of salted caramel to his tongue. 

Feeling the soft strands of Draco’s hair glide between her fingers, Hermione gripped them, pulling him closer. At the same time, her legs moved to lock around his hips, making sure every bit of her uncovered skin was touching his. 

Draco’s arms moved of their own volition, one sliding to grip her waist as the other drifted up to tangle into her wild hair. Having her in his arms was nothing short of amazing. So many times Draco had envisioned holding her like this, being the one to make her squirm and moan. But to actually have her, here, right now— Draco realised he had to make it count. 

Nipping at her lower lip, Draco was rewarded with a surprised gasp from Hermione, before she returned the nip making him moan with pleasure. Delighted with the turn of events and driven by the arousal coursing through her body, Hermione ran her tongue along the seam of Draco’s lips before latching onto the bottom one and sucking it. 

A bolt of desire coursed through Draco’s body, driving him to move through the water looking for a smooth patch of wall to pin her up against. Jolting with the surprise of cold rock against her skin, Hermione’s eyes popped open before fluttering shut again as Draco pushed her harder against the wall, deepening their kiss. 

The sensation of Draco below her, around her, completely enraptured Hermione. Never before had she felt so alive, so wanted. Now Draco’s hands were free of the burden of supporting her, they were everywhere and nowhere at once. Hermione could feel Draco’s hands caressing every dip and curve of her body, diligently learning what made her tremble and moan. When his nails grazed the underside of her covered breast, Hermione released a moan which was entirely wanton. Encouraged by her reaction, Draco moved his free hand to fondle the globe of her ass before pressing himself forward and bringing her core firmly into contact with his straining erection. 

Eyes rolling to the back of her head with pleasure, Hermione realised she needed more of it. _ More of him _ . Hungrily, she moved against him, her nails dragging down his neck and across his shoulders as her tongue fought his for dominance. As their lips moved together the taste of Draco filled her mouth, she was taken back to a day early on in their friendship. Harry and Ginny had just announced their engagement and there was a party at The Burrow. With everyone talking about weddings the focus had shifted to Hermione and Ron’s impending nuptials and their disagreement about wedding bonds. Needing space, Hermione had fled to the old apple tree, not realising Draco was already hiding there. The pair of them spent the next hour just chatting, happily eating fresh apples from the tree.

With the taste of the apple on her tongue and the feeling of warmth against her skin, Hermione pulled Draco closer. Her nails digging into his shoulders as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, they were grinding against each other like horny teenagers and Hermione couldn’t care less. All she wanted, all she  _ needed _ , was Draco. 

Encouraged by her reactions, Draco relinquished his hold on her bum and skimmed his hands up, one moving to bury itself in her hair again as the other came to rest at the sensitive skin across her ribs. Teasingly, he ran his fingers against the fabric of her bikini top, dipping underneath just briefly before palming her breast. Feeling emboldened by Hermione’s eagerness, Draco swiped the pad of his thumb across her nipple, eliciting a moan from Hermione that was so exquisite, Draco stilled momentarily to savour it. 

Panting for breath, Hermione looked down at Draco. A red blush decorated his high cheekbones as he stared at her like she was the most important thing in the world. Little did she know, in his world, she was. The passion in his gaze made Hermione squirm, an unspoken promise lingering in the air between them. Keeping her eyes locked on his, Hermione reached up slowly to undo the string of her bikini top which was knotted around her neck, a heady feeling of arousal flooding her system as she discarded the scrap of material. 

Draco’s eyes grew wide as he watched her reveal herself to him. He was sure this moment would replay in his mind for months to come, it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She was mesmerising. As the water trickled from her hair and down her chest, Draco moved forward, his lips coming to rest on her neck. With a deliberate slowness, he placed open-mouthed kisses on her skin, sucking gently on each spot before moving onto the next. Reaching behind Hermione’s back, Draco tugged lightly on the knot there, smirking against her skin when it came undone easily. 

Arching her body into his, Hermione watched as Draco threw the thin scrap of material away from them, giggling when it splashed into the water. Hermione’s giggle, however, was cut short as Draco moved his attention from her neck to her now exposed breasts. A ripple of need throbbed through Hermione’s body as his teeth grazed against her nipple, her cry of pleasure echoing around the cave. Each nip and suck only added to the fire that was now burning inside her. “Don’t, stop,” she begged as Draco moved to the other breast, her hips grinding down on his erection. 

“Never,” Draco replied hoarsely, knowing if she kept moving like that, it was all going to be over before it even began. Dragging his lips away from her glorious breasts, Draco kissed a trail to her lips, reclaiming them once more. Realising his hands had stopped their exploration, Draco proceeded to stroke that sensitive bit of skin beneath her ass cheek, skirting round to dip between her legs. 

Hermione gasped at the contact as Draco continued to tentatively press his fingers against her. Each movement was deliberate, making her body quiver as he used just the right amount of pressure to leave her begging for more. As Draco attempted to capture her lips once more, Hermione pulled back slightly, his fingers pausing their ministrations as he quirked an eyebrow. Fighting to gather her composure, Hermione paused a second more before speaking, her tongue heavy with lust. “Draco. Bed.”

“Thank Merlin,” Draco exhaled, relieved as a small part of him worried he’d crossed the line. Holding Hermione tightly against his body, Draco kissed her hard as he moved them away from the wall and turned to wade through the water. 

Holding onto Draco, Hermione poured herself into their kiss. It was like a moment from a movie.Ron had never been this spontaneous, this arousing. As Draco’s body rippled beneath her, moving them through the water with confidence, all Hermione could think of was making it to the bedroom. The anticipation of being with Draco like this clouded her mind, their chemistry was undeniable and Hermione was sure sparks would fly tonight. With her libido clouding her brain, Hermione didn’t think about her next action, choosing to push herself against Draco with all her might. Kissing him bruisingly hard, Hermione ground herself against him, moaningly longing at the blessed friction it created exactly where she needed it.

Surprised by Hermione’s attack, Draco felt his balance waver as his feet slipped against the sand underfoot. Breaking their kiss, Draco twisted and clutched Hermione tighter to him as they hit the sand, ensuring he would take the brunt of the fall. Lying on his back, stunned for a brief moment, Draco appreciated the sight that was above him. Hermione’s face was framed by her wilder-than-ever hair, and behind her, Draco could see the faint blue light still emanating from the cave ceiling. As Hermione smiled at him, Draco flipped them so she was laid beneath him. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, “look at what you made me do, Hermione,” as he slowly rotated his hips, pushing his hard cock against her tight bundle of nerves. 

Lifting her hips to meet his, Hermione released a breathy moan as they moved in time together. Needing to be closer to him, Hermione lifted her feet from where they rested in the water and wrapped her legs back around Draco’s waist, her ankles crossing to rest loosely on his back. With Draco nestled into her neck— alternately biting, sucking and kissing the skin there— Hermione trailed her fingers from his neck and down his chest, exploring each of his abs as they tensed beneath her fingers. He felt heavenly. Every kiss bringing them closer and closer together, sending tremors through her body, warming her from the inside out. 

It was as Draco’s kisses moved from her neck to her chest that Hermione moaned his name, the word tumbling easily from her lips. Almost a plea as he continued his assault on her skin, each nip making her hips buck against him. Brazenly, Hermione tugged at the tie on Draco’s shorts, her hand diving in to grip his erection as it jutted free. Running her hand up and down his shaft, Hermione squeezed his hardness, her thumb rubbing across his tip. 

“Merlin, Hermione,” Draco breathed, resting his forehead against her sternum as her slender hand continued to move around him. Feeling her pick up her pace, Draco decided enough was enough. He was done with the teasing. He wanted her.  _ Now _ . 

With a low growl, Draco pulled himself up releasing himself from the grip Hermione’s legs had around his waist. Reaching out, Draco tweaked a nipple as he did so just because he could, and moved to trail a path of kisses lower across Hermione’s body. Resting his hands on her hips, Draco toyed with the fabric of Hermione’s bikini bottoms, her skin smooth and supple beneath his hands. Hearing her breath hitch, Draco looked up, his eyes locking with Hermione’s as she stared down at him. The intensity of her stare froze him momentarily. There was nothing but the two of them. He could only see her and she could only see him. And then she bit her lip. Her teeth fully sinking into her rosy lower lip.

“You,” Draco began, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her bottoms, “are,” he continued, tugging on them as Hermione lifted her hips. “Mine,” he growled as he succeeded in taking her bottoms off, flinging them across the cavern before sweeping his shorts off in one movement. 

Covering her body with his own, Draco captured Hermione’s lips in a searing kiss, his hand gripping her thigh to place it back around his hip. Pushing himself forward, Draco felt how ready Hermione was for him, her core wet as the tip of his penis slid against her. He gently rocked against her, her moans of pleasure stifled by his tongue as he delved into her mouth, the feeling of her bare skin against his overwhelming him. 

Pulling away with a deep, shaking breath, Draco opened his eyes and stared at Hermione, a smile dancing on her lips. Pausing again, much to his own annoyance, Draco rubbed his nose along hers, a silent quest for reassurance. As much as she was squirming against him, her nails digging into his skin, begging for movement, he had to check, needed to see that she wanted this as much as he did. 

Sensing his need for reassurance, Hermione nuzzled into his neck, her hands releasing their hold on his skin and moving to caress him, relaxing his taut muscles as she moved from his back to his front. “Draco,” she whispered gently, rubbing her nose against his so she could look at him, “I want  _ you. _ I need  _ you. _ ” To accentuate her point, Hermione placed a soft kiss against his lips whilst her hand moved to grip his length once again, guiding him to her entrance. She brushed his tip against her lips, yearning for him to take her. 

Feeling Hermione wiggle beneath him, encouraging him to take her as she pressed a kiss tenderly against his lips, Draco gently shifted forward, his hips rolling in time with hers as her warmth enveloped him. Inch by inch, Draco slowly filled her, her walls fluttering as she stretched to accommodate him.

“Gods, Draco!” Hermione moaned, her other leg lifting automatically to rest on his hip. He felt incredible, so  _ satisfying _ . She could feel her limbs shaking as his hips met hers. Fully sheathed inside her, Draco kissed her lips reverently, his hand coming up to tangle into her curls before withdrawing almost completely only to sink back in. With Draco setting a torturously slow pace, Hermione had no choice but to meet him thrust for thrust as she clawed desperately at his shoulders, her nails leaving crescent indentations. 

Buried deep inside her, Draco relished the feel of her wrapped around him, his entire self consumed by her, both mentally and physically. He needed to taste every inch of her skin and learn every dip and curve of her body before the night was over. Running his hand over the over-sensitised skin of Hermione’s thigh, Draco gripped her ass and drove himself harder into her. Feeling the water lap against his feet as the sand moved beneath his knees, Draco lifted her hips just a little to allow him to drive in that bit deeper. 

Hermione knew she was going to lose her mind if he carried on like that. Already she could feel heat building deep inside, her muscles coiling tightly as his hand gripped her so tightly, she was sure she would have a bruise. Her own hands ghosted across his skin, feeling every inch of him. He felt so…  _ solid _ . Every bit of skin she touched had a layer of muscle beneath it, taut as he moved. His lips were firm against hers, controlling the kiss as their tongues sparred for dominance. How they hadn’t broken for breath yet was beyond her. With each thrust, Hermione felt her body burying into the sand more, her whimpers and moans swallowed by Draco as he devoured her. 

Overcome by the need to taste her, Draco broke their kiss. Hermione’s cry of displeasure quickly turning into ragged panting as he latched onto her neck, biting and sucking the delicate skin where it joined her shoulder. Needing to have more of her, Draco shifted slightly, his arms creeping underneath her petite frame to lift her as he sat back on his haunches, the new angle impaling Hermione on him in ways he could have never imagined. 

“Draco!” Hermione cried, her head falling back as she bounced on his dick, her nails clawing against his skin. She felt so alive, so free. She could hear the water moving around them as Draco pushed his hips up to meet hers, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her so strong, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to survive her orgasm when it came. Feeling Draco’s breath whisper against her skin as it came out in short, sharp pants turn into murmurs of her name over and over made her pull her head forward. The way he was saying her name with such reverence sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn’t sure she could ever hear her name said any other way. 

Clutching Hermione tightly, Draco pumped up into her. “You, are so,” he purred against her skin, digging his fingers into her shoulders. “Fucking. Beautiful.” The answering smile he got was radiant, his vision blurred by only her— the warm honey brown of her eyes, the riot of chocolate coloured curls which surrounded the creamy pale skin of her face. Neither of them noticed the strange gold light to their left, emanating from beneath the water's surface. Feeling her walls flutter around him, Draco held her tighter, pushing her to find her release with each snap of his hips as her name tumbled from his lips. 

Hermione gasped as she felt the heat in her lower belly grow into something primal and all consuming. Grinding her hips madly against him as he drove into her, Hermione felt her chest tighten, her breathing coming out harshly as she lost all semblance of reality. There was only him, and her, the sounds of their passion bouncing around the cavern. “I’m… I’m going to…”

Spurred on by Hermione’s frenzy, Draco released a low growl and increased his pace, shaking his fringe from his eyes as it threatened to stick there with sweat. “I’m right.. behind. You.” He panted as his body throbbed, spurred on as Hermione clenched like a vice and shattered around him. Fuck, she was amazing. Breathtaking. Stunning as she lost herself to him. 

“ _ Draco _ !” Hermione cried as her climax overtook her body. “ _ Fuck! _ Yes! My god… Draco _. _ ” Hermione chanted as she rode out her orgasm, her body shaking with each and every tremor as Draco ploughed on. 

Hearing her cry out his name repeatedly as she detonated pushed Draco over the edge, his orgasm hitting him so hard he thought he saw stars around them. “Hermione!” Draco roared as his hips snapped up for the final time, his seed spilling into her as he kissed and caressed her skin, now slick with sweat. 

Being held tightly by Draco as he kept their bodies pressed tightly together, Hermione felt a wave of contentment wash over her. Resting her head against his shoulder, Hermione pressed her lips to his salty skin, leaving a trail of kisses across his shoulder and throat. Every now and then, a tremor would rack through her body, making Draco twitch as he rested inside of her. It was as she slowly came back to her senses that Hermione realised they’d just had sex, on the shore of the pool, her feet still in the water as they rested next to Draco’s. “We didn’t even make it upstairs,” she laughed as Draco turned to face her.

“Well,” Draco began before quickly stealing another heated kiss. He just couldn’t get enough of her. “That’s what you get for attacking with me your mouth. We could always, you know, go upstairs and take a shower? Get rid of all this sand?” He winked suggestively as he rubbed some of the sand from her skin.

“You know what, Mr Malfoy?” Hermione responded with a slight sigh as Draco moved his hips and slid out of her. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Bracing her hands against his shoulders, Hermione stood, gingerly testing her legs as they felt thoroughly exhausted. 

Smirking, Draco watched in awe as Hermione stood before him, her body glowing in the light of the cavern. He was, quite simply, never going to get enough of this woman. Rising unsteadily to his own feet, Draco looked down at himself. His knees were caked in sand with his toes red from being bent the wrong way for too long, but he didn’t care. He took the towel Hermione offered him and wrapped it around his hips before pulling her into his embrace, kissing her with an intensity that made her knees shake. 

“Wow,” Hermione responded a little breathlessly, her head spinning as she came up for air once more. There was just something about Draco that captivated her. Reaching down, she entwined her fingers with his, tugging him toward the stairs. 

Hastily following along behind her, Draco watched Hermione carefully navigate the safest way up the stairs, copying her footsteps when she dodged the steps which were slightly worn or corroded. Reaching the top, Hermione slid open the glass door and promptly stumbled inside, Draco catching her easily around the waist. “Careful there, Miss Granger,” Draco cooed into her ear, pulling her so her back was firmly planted against his chest. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” he finished, nuzzling into her neck to plant a few more kisses there. 

Standing there with Draco’s strong arms wrapped around her, Hermione felt safe, secure. When she looked up, their reflection in the mirror over the fireplace caught her eye. The pair of them looked so young, so full of life. Their cheeks were flushed from their activities and their eyes were alight with mischief, both riding the endorphin high. Turning to reclaim Draco’s mouth once again, Hermione’s eyes fell to the spot just to the left of the mantlepiece where her wedding picture used to live. The empty spot drew her in, far away from Draco and his warmth, back to the bitterness of reality. Sure, she’s ‘ _ single’ _ right now and Ron’s probably off doing god knows what with that damned woman at this very moment, but what about later?

What about when she and Ron talk about their separation. If he asked, would she tell him about Draco? About tonight? She would, she absolutely would even though he would have no right to know. The terms of their separation were very clear. They spend their time apart, truly apart. No strings. To relearn who they are, what they want from life. Could she spend the rest of the night with Draco and not feel any guilt for it? No. It would eat away at her until there was nothing left, destroying her marriage to Ron and her friendship with Draco in one fell swoop. 

No, as much as it would hurt. As much as it felt so very wrong to do so, Hermione knew she had to put a stop to this now. She didn’t regret sleeping with Draco, it ignited something long forgotten inside her and made her feel closer than ever to him. To have shared herself so intimately with another, was overwhelming. In a single evening, Draco had been able to show her what she was missing, the part of her she was forgetting amongst all the arguments. 

Feeling Hermione stiffen in his arms as the atmosphere around them shifted quickly from light-hearted to serious, Draco knew what was coming. Something had triggered Hermione to remember Ron. As Hermione finished turning and took a step away from him, a deep seated sense of wrongness settled in his bones. Whatever had just happened between them shouldn’t have been coming to such a premature end. Looking into her eyes, Draco could see she was fighting back the tears. Not wanting to add to her confusion, Draco slid his mask back into place, closing off his emotions so she wouldn’t see the hurt flicker in his eyes. 

The tips of his fingers itched to reach out and hold her, his heart longing to do  _ something _ to stop her spiralling thoughts, pull her back into the moment with him. But he allowed his head to rule his heart, understanding that at this exact moment, she needed to send him away. Knowing that however, didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Draco, I,” Hermione began sheepishly, tugging at her short towel in an attempt to cover up her exposed skin. “I can’t do this. I’m… I’m still married. What we’ve…” The words were forced, strained as she used every ounce of her willpower not to cry. Breathing deeply Hermione made herself continue, praying that Draco would understand it wasn’t about him, it was about her. “Tonight has been…  _ amazing _ …” she added sincerely, reaching out to take Draco’s hand, “but what if we ruin this? I can’t lose you. You’re too important.” 

Weighing his words carefully, Draco looked back at Hermione as her eyes beseech him to understand, to not make this any more difficult. The selfish part of him wants to kiss her again, beg her to leave Ron and show her the million different ways that they are better suited but with a gentle tug on her hand, Draco buried it all down deep, choosing to comfort her instead. “Nothing can ruin us Granger,” wrapping his arms around her trembling frame Draco continued, his voice rough with emotion, “you are, unfortunately, stuck with me.”

Feeling his composure slip a little as Hermione cried gently into his chest, Draco stepped back, allowing her hand to fall limply to her side. “Just promise me one thing?”

“What?” Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around her chest in a futile attempt to keep herself from falling apart.

“If your nightmares get too much, send me a Patronus?” Seeing Hermione miserably nod her head, Draco turned away, hastily picking up his wand to charm himself clean and dry before dressing at speed. 

Straightening himself up, Draco quickly glanced around the room and checked for any other personal items, mentally preparing himself to leave. His heart was beating a frantic staccato against his chest as a low level ringing echoed in his ears. Bracing himself to make his exit as quick and painless as possible, Draco turned back to face Hermione, finding her exactly where he left her. 

“I’ll see you in the morning then, Hermione?” Draco murmured, moving his hands to his pockets so he wasn’t tempted to reach out and grab her. 

Meeting his gaze, Hermione offered him a weak smile. The muscles in her cheeks felt like they were working overtime at the simple gesture. “Yea,” she whispered, clutching the towel tightly against her body in an attempt to overcome the emptiness she felt building inside. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Feeling her heart crumble as Draco turned away, Hermione waited until he was out of sight and reach of the wards to stumble down the corridor to her room. Falling into a heap on her bed, Hermione allowed her emotions to rule her, succumbing to the tears she had so valiantly held back whilst talking with Draco. If sending Draco away was truly the right decision for their friendship, why did it feel so wrong? Breathing in deeply, Hermione's senses were invaded by the smell of Draco and his cologne as it lingered on her sheets. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Hermione hoped with every fibre of her being that their relationship wouldn’t be changed by sex. 

Outside, Draco stumbled away from the cave, his feet scuffing against the ground as he tried to control his warring emotions. The fresh air of the night stung his eyes, awakening the feelings he was so desperately trying to suppress. Why had he left? He should be with Hermione, in her bed. Had they not just spent the most  _ incredible _ night together? 

Feeling his chest tighten Draco looked around the darkened clearing, focusing on a tree in the distance as he backed up against another. His legs were shaking beneath him, refusing to hold him up and so he slid to the damp ground. Struggling to take a deep breath Draco, pulled his knees into his chest, and rested his forehead against them. Where was his self preservation? No Malfoy man walked away from what they wanted and he had done just that. Why hadn’t he fought Hermione? He could have made her see that  _ they _ were supposed to be together. 

Not her and the weasel.

_ Never _ , her and the weasel.

Trying to regain some semblance of control Draco reached up and grabbed his hair by the roots, gripping it so tightly that pain cut through the fog of his thoughts. He should have  _ known _ Hermione would push him away. He should have  _ known _ that she would ignore their chemistry in favour of saving her sham of a marriage. He needed to talk to someone… Blaise was out of the question, maybe Daphne would still be up? She understood him.

Resolving to see Daphne, Draco stood. He could do this. He could leave even though it felt wrong. Putting one foot in front of the other, Draco slowly walked away. Maybe this would work out ok, maybe Hermione needed the space to realise Ron was wrong for her?

For now, he would be patient. For now, he would wait. 


End file.
